


【LE】出埃及记

by Chute



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute
Summary: 梦境延伸出来的故事。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	【LE】出埃及记

**Author's Note:**

> *本子内容解禁  
> *1.7w字屑作

宝石及矿藏展览会持续到第三天的时候，场馆附近那家汽车穿梭餐厅的一位营业员吓了一大跳，她以为自己接待的顾客死掉了。  
起初经理告诉她这家店的生意冷清得可怜时她还觉得这是句谎话，引你入职的上司都会这么说，工作轻松，薪水管够，福利多多。但事实是你三天两头被滚烫的油溅伤手臂，便条簿从围裙口袋里拿出来又放进去，早上梳理得整整齐齐的头发没到傍晚就乱得像刚刚做完生意的流莺一样。  
但至少在这件事上经理没骗她。她被安排去负责临近车道的小窗口，工作比爱德华·霍普的《夜游者》里那个擦桌子的侍应生还要轻松，只需要按照录音把顾客要求的东西准备好塞进纸袋里，然后从窗子递给他们就行了，甚至连顾客们长什么样都不用留心去记。  
多数时候，那个长得像音响的黑色小盒子一天都不会发出一点声音，只有一年一度的宝石及矿藏展览会期间附近会热闹一些。  
“但其实，”她的经理说，“宝石展览会，除了有钱的夫妻或者研究这些东西的专家，谁会来看呢？这两类都不是会对光顾快餐店有兴趣的人。”

那天晚上她正撑着脑袋看电视上播的新闻，那台笨重的东西处在一个又高又偏的位置，总让她脖子疼。  
一个姓帕齐的年轻人被杀了，身中三枪，镜头聚焦到他正在怒吼的父亲与掩面哭泣的母亲，两位背景优渥的意大利移民声称他们知道凶手是谁。“那小子受伤了，他跑不远！”弗朗切斯科·德·帕齐，死者的父亲，一个长着浓密络腮胡的粗鲁男人，对着四周忙碌的取证人员吼道。  
接下来警方公布了嫌犯的照片，她原本想留心听听对方的体貌特征和逃窜方向之类的关键信息，但这时候那个挂在墙上的黑色小盒子响了，类似一场小型爆炸的电流接通声起先迸入她的耳朵，她缩了缩脖子，握起遥控器把电视的声音调低，觉得这就像是子弹打进自己太阳穴的声音。  
这位顾客断断续续地描述自己需要一杯拿铁，滚烫的那种，牛奶能加多少就加多少，很少有人会往已经足够甜的拿铁里加上这么多牛奶。她注意到对方说得又轻又慢，带着异国口音，这种嗓音令人觉得很舒服。  
她觉得这个男人一定是刚在酒桌上醉翻了，跑进巷子里把胃袋吐空之后急需一点咖啡好支撑着开车回家，总是有这样的人。这个想法让她发笑，她在笑意消失之前准备好了那杯咖啡，放进纸袋里，然后抬起头望了一眼电视屏幕。  
嫌疑人的照片还挂在那里，是名与受害者年纪相仿的男性，棕发，蜜色的眼睛，唇边一道竖直向下的伤疤。她挑了挑眉，假如与不知情的人谈起这则新闻，她会记得提到这个正在逃亡的年轻人有张非常漂亮的脸。

从录音装置泊车到领食物的窗口要不了一分钟，但是她在窗前坐了十分钟，没有等来她的客人。通常，她会继续等下去，这种事并不罕见。  
那天晚上足够冷了，但是她还是推开门从那个狭窄的，充斥着咖啡与油炸食品味道的小房间走到了室外来。她用的洗发水味道很不错，而在那种气味里待上一天后，她的头发闻起来就像是体臭里面混了一点香奈儿五号。  
她拿着装了咖啡的纸袋在车道上找到了她的顾客，车的保险杠似乎被撞断了，而且也没有车牌，她走到车窗的一侧，看见她的顾客在半片碎裂的玻璃后垂着脑袋和胳膊，衬衫遮盖下的腹部渗出血来。  
天哪，他死了，她心想，就在他对着录音设备慢慢吞吞地点完东西后，有人隔着车窗玻璃把他打死了。

她愣了足有十秒钟才扭头茫然地到处望，感觉心脏逃命似的在喉头狂跳。她觉得自己应该直接报警，另一部分的她又觉得也许先回店里把这事告诉经理———有个人死在我们车道上了———这话对人说出来比亲眼目睹感觉要好得多，也许在警察来之前他们可以先给他盖条毯子，有人从这经过也只会以为他睡着了。  
这些想法在她的脑中匆匆闪过，她扭头回来再确认了一次，觉得那位顾客趴在方向盘上的尸体在她的注视下好像动了，然后那尸体坐了起来，活动手脚，发出一声吃痛的轻哼。  
她后退一步，险些把纸袋丢在地上，车里的人转过来看着她，是刚刚醒来还恍惚着搞不清状况的那种眼神。  
“先生，您还好吗？”她笑着问，但笑容虚假。  
“什么？”男人说，然后看见她手里的纸袋，“啊，我的咖啡，谢谢（grazie）。”  
后来她觉得对方一定是流了太多血，意识太不清醒，因为他直接拉开车门走下来接那杯咖啡，而不是坐在车里等着她递过去。  
就在他欠着身子这么做的时候，她注意到对方比她想象的要年轻得多，大概只有二十多岁，半长的棕发在脑后束成个小辫，脸色灰败，唇边一道竖直向下的伤疤。人在那种情况下通常什么都能记住，何况对方的相貌实在不用费心去记。  
“你是，你是……”她说，把脑袋扭向自己营业的窗口，黑色外壳的电视机从这里也能看到，那个元音开头元音结尾的单词突然卡在她嘴里出不来。  
对方立刻明白了，显得惋惜又遗憾，“抱歉，女士，但是请安静点。”他说，那句抱歉就像他想表达的一样真切，语气依旧因虚弱而显得很温柔，“告诉我你没有报警。你有吗？”他停下缓了好久才继续说，然后从后腰处掏出一把枪来。  
她尖叫一声，想说没有，还想说别杀她。都是她自己的错，其实只要她在那扇窗后面再耐心地多待两分钟，她的顾客就会从昏厥中醒来开车领走他的咖啡，这样她根本用不着看见他的脸，也不会认出他就是正在被通缉的逃犯。  
可是她怕得不知道怎么办才好。

这时候有人从场馆出口走出来，一个金发男人，三十岁左右，看起来就是她的经理所提到的两类人之一，也可能不是，但也许之后她有机会去了解呢。  
在电视直播节目刚刚诞生的时候，这种纯粹的金发会让现场指导发疯，因为没有办法打光到不反光的位置，最终在屏幕上呈现出的颜色看起来像是着了火，有些现场指导会把那形容为“爆掉”。  
她掐断自己的胡思乱想，朝那边大喊起来。  
男人注意到了她的动静，往前走了几步，然后突然停下不动了。男人的两只手插在毛呢大衣的口袋里，雕像般安静又肃穆。她感到绝望像冰冷的水一样淹过她的口鼻。  
没有人出声，只有那把枪轻轻顶上她发抖的后背。这时候她快晕倒了，她要晕倒，她僵直的大脑想，电影里面的女人被吓坏时总是会晕倒，身子像袋开了口的土豆倒在地上，滚的快餐店的厨房里到处都是。  
也许她晕倒了就不会被杀。  
但是她没有，只是站不太稳，晕倒的是那个买了一杯拿铁咖啡的男人。

*

然后它过来了，艾吉奥说，很高大，小溪里面的水甚至都淹不到它的肚子。它的黑眼睛安静地盯着我，好像知道我什么时候会开枪，我的心都快跳出来了。  
“你紧张了，艾吉奥。”费德里科笑着说，用拇指把子弹推进枪膛里，“艾吉奥第一次猎鹿紧张了~”他转过身去用那种逗小孩的语气跟佩德鲁乔重复一遍，后者笑得险些被刚吃进嘴里的药丸呛到。  
“才不是。”艾吉奥反驳。  
“它的鹿角有多大？”于是费德里科问他。  
很大，艾吉奥立刻说，伸出手在脑袋两侧比划几下，这时他哥哥又笑起来。“射击的时候眼睛应该看哪里，小佩？”  
“躯干！”他们最年幼的弟弟很兴奋地回答。  
“那艾吉奥为什么盯着鹿角看？”  
“因为他第一次猎鹿紧张了。”佩德鲁乔有点不确定地说，看到他的另外一个哥哥翻了个白眼。  
“你说什么小佩就学什么。”艾吉奥抱怨道。接着蹲下身给佩德鲁乔整理领子，他们最年幼的弟弟那天第一次跟着两个兄长到野外去。然后费德里科嘱咐他们两个待会儿要戴上手套，因为在室外手脚是最先挨冻的。

狩猎季通常在九月开始，假如出手足够冷静运气又足够好，奥迪托雷家的孩子们会有很不错的收获。  
虽然如此，四个孩子中只有最年长的两个——两匹年轻矫健的马驹——像他们的父亲一样真正对打猎感兴趣，佩德鲁乔只在哥哥们打到猎物时从书籍里抬头给予欢呼，而克劳迪娅更喜欢和她的女伴待在一起。  
兄弟俩通常会打些野兔，偶尔有一两只狐狸（开枪的时候需要特别小心），带去交给马里奥叔叔的话，他能用一柄短刀把漂亮的红色皮毛完完整整地剥下来。  
但最多的还是鹿。几头正处在繁殖期而分外健硕的公鹿，接下来一整个冬天他们的母亲都用不着买肉，感恩节晚餐将格外丰盛，而他们的艺术家朋友，莱昂纳多也会在。

莱昂纳多穿过教堂后的松林来到宅子的门廊处，树影遮在他脸上，秋日的阳光是藏在他金发间的星火。他会亲吻玛利亚的脸颊，他会说，“夫人，也许我能把你们家小男孩儿借走一会儿？”玛利亚于是笑着扭头去看她的次子，而艾吉奥扁起嘴。  
“莱昂说的‘一会儿’，大概就是一整天的意思。”他说，显得很不开心，但其实心里期待这件事。  
去年感恩节之前佩德鲁乔跟着两个哥哥跑进林子里，自顾自捡了好多羽毛，当艾吉奥问起时，他竖起一根手指表示那是个秘密。答案很快揭晓了，感恩节的晚餐过后玛利亚收到那个纯白色的捕梦网，“你自己做的吗？”他们的母亲惊喜地问，而佩德鲁乔红着脸点头。  
其实艾吉奥知道他找莱昂纳多帮忙去了，因为莱昂纳多用多余的材料给他也做了个小玩意。奥迪托雷家的孩子们都爱他，“而你是我特别珍爱的那一个。”莱昂纳多这么说，然后将吻印在他的太阳穴上。  
克劳迪娅后来耸着肩说那只是因为金发的画家暂时还没准备好吻他的嘴唇，男孩在这方面总是比女孩要迟钝一些。她有种可以用几句话就轻松说服她的三个兄弟的奇妙能力，就连他们的父亲有时也难以做到，也许是因为她比大家认为的要聪明得多，也许是因为她是家里唯一的女孩子。

艾吉奥此时正趴在野营用的帐篷里，身子紧贴着地，一只眼睛凑近瞄准镜，感觉眨眼时睫毛轻轻蹭过透镜表面，他让枪管追逐着一头正在林间踱步的公鹿缓缓移动，然后放慢呼吸。  
雄性在繁殖期会变成蠢蛋，他想起费德里科的话，接着是克劳迪娅立刻接上的那句：“简直跟人类如出一辙！”  
艾吉奥猛的扣下扳机，树顶鸟群四散，猎枪的瞄准镜在后坐力的拖拽下撞上他的鼻梁，疼痛让他恼怒地叫出声。而在艾吉奥捂着鼻子抽气的时候，费德里科已经吹了声口哨跑去查看他们是否有新收获了。  
过了一会儿他的哥哥在不远处欢呼：“真是头大家伙！”然后从他离开的方向传来重物落地的声音，听起来费德里科似乎被地上的枯枝绊倒了。  
艾吉奥随即开始担心那头鹿是不是还没有死，有时受伤的公鹿会用鹿角把猎人们撞翻在地，尖利的鹿角可以直接将人扎穿，不管你穿的够不够厚。  
有一回他们只打穿了鹿的气管，那可怜的动物试图抬起脑袋攻击他们，但只能倒在地上徒劳又痛苦地喘息。它喘了将近两分钟才死去，伤口流出来的血把入冬后冷硬的泥土都浸软了，艾吉奥伸手去摸它尚且温热的毛皮，然后替它合上了眼睛。  
无论是为了自保还是出于怜悯之心，兄弟俩随后商量着如果一枪没有解决，记得立刻补枪。所以他跑出帐篷，端着重新上了膛的猎枪一边赶往费德里科的方向一边大喊：“出事儿了吗？”  
艾吉奥后来描述那段记忆会这样讲：“感觉像是跨入雾里”。这时候他听到了自己的声音说，出事儿了。  
出事儿了出事儿了出事儿了出事儿了。  
他们的生活有时候像极了电影，主角由家人与朋友构成，而邻居、同事、老师来充当配角。也有一些看似无关紧要的角色，例如克劳迪娅不忠的新男友，父亲生意上的死对头，那个在斗殴中划破他嘴唇的邻居男孩，这些角色本该像水流一样缓缓淌过过河床中的顽石，再不相见。

艾吉奥远远的听见有人让他把枪交出去，是莱昂纳多的声音。艺术家正从屋子里出来，他的动作好像被加快了，前一秒他刚刚离开门廊，下一秒莱昂纳多的金发就快要蹭上艾吉奥的鼻子。  
他突然发现周围没有什么鹿，他手里拿的也不是猎枪，而是他父亲放在柴房里的一把手枪，他从没见父亲用过，现在却握在他手上，枪口正顶着乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂冷汗津津的额头。他费心想了一会儿这个人为什么会在这里出现。  
“艾吉奥，把枪给我，听话。”莱昂纳多说，伸手扣住艾吉奥正在发抖的手腕，语气很焦急，好像担心艾吉奥会伤着自己或者伤着其他什么人一样。  
艾吉奥差点就把枪给他了，直到他辨认出周围的环境：他们站在奥迪托雷宅邸的外侧，大门开着，有一面窗户碎了，屋里没开灯而且安静得出奇，以至于屋后的树林里的鸟鸣声大得像打雷一样。  
他搞不清状况，所以大声问了一遍。  
没人回答他，莱昂纳多似乎已经知道了已经发生的事和将会发生的事，却一言不发。艾吉奥的眼睛到处乱转，想要搞清恐慌感从何而来，阿尔贝蒂苍白的嘴角在这时显露出一丝讥讽。天哪，他说，你居然还不知道。

“什么，他在说什么？”艾吉奥虚弱地发问，枪口在他发抖的手中到处乱指。  
“是乔瓦尼。”莱昂纳多终于回答，然后念出他两个兄弟的名字，像是从喉咙里挤出来的。  
“什么意思？他们受伤了吗，伤得很重吗？”  
他第一反应是去开车，然后快点把他的父亲跟兄弟送到医院去。母亲跟妹妹一定吓坏了，但是没关系，他们最终会度过这件事。  
莱昂纳多艰难地看着他，“……他们都死了，艾吉奥，我很抱歉。”过了一会儿他终于说，然后伸手握着艾吉奥的肩膀——动作很轻，没怎么使劲——把他搂进怀里，等着他慢慢把话听进去。  
这时候艾吉奥搞明白了，包括他怎么把枪握到手里，怎么打碎了阿尔贝蒂的膝盖，然后拜托莱昂纳多替他进屋看看，因为他其实已经知道发生了什么事，他只是没那个勇气自己去确认。  
不，他很冷静的说，语气笃定，不会的。  
他想起来费德里科刚刚穿着学士服拍了集体照，整张照片只有他一个人滑稽的把帽子戴错方向。而且今天……艾吉奥站在那儿想了一会儿，今天是周三，周三是父亲带小佩放风筝的日子，有哪个身体不太好的孩子不想牵着风筝从山坡上狂奔下来吗？  
摔倒了也没关系，这是小佩说的。

他望着莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛。他真喜欢他的眼睛，好像耶稣曾漫步于那其中的湖泊，昭示莱昂纳多来告诉他刚刚只是个玩笑。可他心里知道莱昂纳多从不开这种让他伤心的玩笑。  
莱昂纳多不说话，于是艾吉奥决定自己走进屋里看看，这时候他把他搂得更紧。  
真的吗，艾吉奥问，连小佩也是？  
然后他又问起妈妈跟克劳迪娅。  
“没事了，艾吉奥。她们已经在离开的路上了。”莱昂纳多说，他轻轻地拍了几下年轻人的背。  
艾吉奥几乎回答不了他，他很用力地点头，一连说了几个好，但声音小得听不见。他终于想起来要哭了，日后会逐渐宽厚起来的肩膀现在仍然细成一柄刀，一耸一耸的，他回抱莱昂纳多的力道那么大，眼泪都蹭到画家的衣领上。

从这里可以看见他母亲卧室的窗帘没拉上，那个白色捕梦网就在她的梳妆台旁边。玛利亚以前总说要回佛罗伦萨的老宅去，她喜欢太阳，因此把小儿子送给她的礼物挂在了每天都能晒到太阳的位置。  
莱昂纳多有时并不支持他的所有决定，但艾吉奥总有办法让他改变主意。他对着想要逃窜的阿尔贝蒂扣响了扳机，后者重重摔倒在地上，溅起几块泥土，同时闻到血液与野草的腥臭。  
艾吉奥不停地重复这个动作，一直到弹匣打空，虎口震得绽出血来。

*

艾吉奥花了点时间才意识到自己正在辆房车上躺着，毯子一直盖到下巴，床铺软得过头，好像可以直接陷到地面。  
他往左看，辨认出一个整洁的厨房区域，冰箱、水槽、微波炉一应俱全，雀眼枫木的橱柜漆得发亮，莱昂纳多的一把琴颈也是用这种木头做的。靠近他的位置立着一把餐椅，朝向床铺，上面还扣着本翻旧了的书，显然昨晚他昏迷的时候有人在他身边坐了很久。  
他摸起来很烫，嘴唇就像柏油路上的灰土一样干，而且刚刚才被包扎过的伤口好像裂开了，要死要活的。这时候一道阴影踏进车里，艾吉奥刚刚没在身上摸到枪，他有点紧张地活动胳膊想把毯子推下去一点，结果立刻开始发抖，不是因为低烧。  
“慢点儿，你现在是个病人了。”那道影子横溢到他暂时没办法聚焦的眼睛前面，而艾吉奥认出了他的声音，几乎是立刻就放下心来。  
“我是怎么过来的？”艾吉奥问，然后莱昂纳多扶着他坐起来，告诉了他昨晚恰好来看展览以及那个差点被吓哭的姑娘的事，他们只能指望她不会报警，“这就像救助一只流浪动物。偷吃了家养的鸟雀，又被捕兽夹弄伤脚的坏猫咪艾吉奥。”他曲起食指对着病人的鼻梁刮了一下，“你之前都跑到哪儿去啦？”画家表现得很愉快，语气真的就像在对那只经常在他后院出没的流浪猫说话。  
“维埃里才不是什么家养的鸟雀。”艾吉奥不满地说，但是没否认莱昂纳多关于猫咪的话。  
然后他又问莱昂纳多自己是不是快死了，画家听到后佯装愤怒地看了他一眼，他从前就不允许艾吉奥说诅咒的话，好像刚才也在开玩笑的不是他一样。  
闭嘴，艾吉奥。他说，你没事儿的。  
好吧，艾吉奥于是有点欣慰地想，他得救了，他没事儿了。

那些事发生之前莱昂纳多就喜欢自己做些小东西，或者把新买的留声机拆开又装回去什么的。他曾经帮佩德鲁乔修好了一辆没人要的自行车，那辆车很旧了，两个轮子大得突兀，佩德鲁乔放学的时候路过废品回收站，然后把它从废品回收站一路推到画家的屋子跟前。修好之后，包括他的父母都说他骑不了那么大的车，假如他想要一辆自行车，他们可以买辆新的，大小合适的。  
佩德鲁乔没有被说服，他是个古怪但很讨人喜欢的小孩。  
但是那辆车，他肯定会从车座上摔下来，磕破膝盖，然后一整个暑假都不被允许跑出门玩。只有莱昂纳多不这么说，“他会没事儿的，艾吉奥。”他看着佩德鲁乔踩上脚踏板从门前离开，很笃定地说。  
莱昂纳多说会没事，艾吉奥就觉得真的没事了。他的蓝眼睛向别人望一望，人们很容易就信了他的话，甚至那辆又破又旧的自行车也信了他的话，一下也没让佩德鲁乔摔着。  
听起来也许很不可思议，但如果是莱昂纳多说的话，那就一点都不奇怪。

“你想先喝点汤吗？只有罐头装的，不是玛利亚以前会煮的那种。”金发画家抱歉地笑了笑。提起妈妈的名字让艾吉奥有点伤心，但这一切对他来说已经足够好了，当一个年轻的凶手拖着两根断掉的肋骨以及腹部伤口逃命，这就是他能遇到的最好的事——只比不上一具棺材。  
莱昂纳多把热好的番茄汤端给他，他抱着碗盯住漂在液体表面的油脂看了一会儿才喝进第一口，温热的液体灌进喉咙的感觉很不错，第二口感觉更好了，但是到了第三口他就感觉到腹部一阵痛苦的收缩，艾吉奥把碗放回莱昂纳多手里，然后蜷缩着身子躺到床上。  
他比上次见到画家的时候轻了将近十五磅，拜不规律的饮食和止痛药滥用所赐。

“我好疼，莱昂，你有没有……”  
艾吉奥发着抖，把一只手摁到额头上去回想那个药物的名字，他的腰腹部还留着上次注射的针孔，莱昂纳多给他缠绷带的时候一定看到了。  
他觉得很冷，而但身上还在冒汗，看起来跟药瘾发作的毒虫没什么区别。其实他大可不必非得把那个名字想起来，给正在发低烧而且肚子上破了个洞的逃犯嗑药，只有疯子才会这么干。  
“拜托啦。”  
画家考虑了一会儿后同意了，莱昂纳多向来很纵容他。而且某种程度来说，他跟莱昂纳多都是疯子。  
莱昂纳多一副很没办法的样子，“我还以为你的床垫下面有一颗豆子呢。”然后他说只有舍曲林，那种白色小药片的镇痛效果是吗啡的十分之一，能让艾吉奥坚持到吃完午餐而且不吐出来，但杜冷丁想都别想。  
艾吉奥只能点头，这就像给一个抽惯了切斯特菲尔德的老烟枪一支万宝路薄荷烟一样，但总比啥都没有的好。

吞下两粒舍曲林之后莱昂纳多赶他回去睡觉，他原本以为一定会疼得睡不着，没想到一沾枕头就睡到了中午，醒来的时候以为自己还在给莱昂纳多当模特。然后莱昂纳多问他能不能起来吃东西，他可以下床，但是几乎直不起腰。

“怎么弄的？”莱昂纳多的语气像是在说一件不太关紧的小事。  
上回他这么问的时候艾吉奥刚刚在跟维埃里斗殴中被弄伤了嘴唇，伤口有点深，粉色的皮肉外翻出来，艾吉奥老是忍不住舔，刚涂上的药都被他吃到肚子里去。  
这么说你是只被剪掉指甲的家猫啦，莱昂纳多拿着炭笔这样评价那场斗殴，同时要他的舌头安分点。那道伤后来留疤了，他当模特的时候故意偏着脑袋不让莱昂纳多画出来，但是笔在画家手上。  
莱昂纳多说他的伤疤很漂亮，它们让艾吉奥更加是艾吉奥了。

起初他只是在屋外瞄准了维埃里的脑袋，他知道这跟打猎不一样，这次自己一旦扣下扳机就绝对不用补第二枪，但是他不想打碎玻璃。  
幸运女神福尔图娜的轮舵也许在那天转向了他。所以艾吉奥几乎没费什么力气就进到了屋子里，他的第一颗子弹打穿了维埃里的右手，当时后者正惊慌失措的想跑到床头柜边上拿枪，然后两颗子弹依次穿过了他的脖颈跟眉心，开枪距离过近导致他的头盖骨被掀飞了一块，内里柔软的脑浆溅到墙上贴着的海报里那个舞女的胸口，还是温热的。  
他觉得自己这样做多少有点泄愤的嫌疑，然后他又想，管他呢。  
完成这一切后他来到走廊上企图闯进死者父亲的卧房，但弗朗切斯科·帕齐已经在走廊上等他了，这个男人大叫着放了五枪，只有一枪打进杀死他儿子的凶手的腹部。  
艾吉奥没有继续开枪，而是选择从帕齐宅邸三楼的窗户翻下去，那时候他以为自己一定会死，但一辆运送床垫的货车救了他，代价是两根肋骨。

除了肋骨的部分，几乎所有这些都能在昨晚的新闻上看到，但莱昂纳多在听完那部分之前就关掉了电视。你在碰运气，他对艾吉奥说，那样很危险，我不要看到你碰运气。  
他没有反驳莱昂纳多，他也没有运气可碰了。维埃里的父亲会被严加保护起来，艾吉奥根本无法接近他，更糟糕的是害死他家人的凶手很快就会离开美国跑回意大利去，艾吉奥的母亲和妹妹现在都在那里，这让他不可避免的感到担心，对他来说眼下连出境都是件很困难的事。  
“但是你非杀了他不可，对吧？”艾吉奥慢吞吞的把盘子里的东西挖干净之后莱昂纳多问他，语气笃定到不像是问句，让艾吉奥觉得那某种程度上也算是莱昂纳多的意愿。  
年轻人点点头，然后试图向画家解释马里奥替他查清的导致他的家人死亡的原因，阿尔贝蒂还有帕齐，或许还有更多他不知道的人，他提起某个组织的名字，但莱昂纳多不让他继续说了。  
艾吉奥抬起眼睛看他，“你在生气吗？”他这么问，好像真的很担心画家给出肯定答案——在他枪杀了两个人，通缉令已经贴了满街满巷的情况下，真正在乎的只是莱昂纳多会不会因此不高兴。  
也有可能他只是故意这么问，因为莱昂纳多从来不真正跟他生气。莱昂纳多更愿意相信这个。

莱昂纳多的手动了一下，露出一个有些无奈的笑容，“我是想说，”他在脑子里找了一下那个词，“你不需要向我解释什么，亲爱的（caro mia），永远不用。”画家这样回答，他好久没这么称呼别人了，但往后他会说上很多，很多次。

*

他们沿着落基山脉下的公路往北开了几天，偶尔在加油站和汽车旅馆停下来歇歇。艾吉奥醒着的时候很少，有时候莱昂纳多的刹车踩的猛了点，然后他会立即扭头朝身后看，担心艾吉奥被晃醒。但年轻人在药物作用下睡得很沉，眉头也不皱一下。

莱昂纳多在某个靠近加油站的便利店停下来。药品一类的玩意儿摆在贴近橱窗的位置，他进门后故意在其他货架周围逗留了一段时间，好让自己看起来目的性没那么强。  
五分钟之后他拿着几卷绷带与抗生素走去结账，站在那儿的姑娘嚼着口香糖，看见他走过来立即把正在看的选秀节目换了个台。  
远离市区的商店通常没什么人光顾，这可以解释为什么在临近圣诞的时间店里还是没把万圣节的装饰撤下来。他多看了两眼柜台旁边丑得出奇的南瓜灯。  
“要买点装饰品吗？”站在那收银的姑娘立刻问，然后她大概自己也觉得这话真是不合时宜，于是用力敲了几下机器上的按键，尴尬地等着那个存零钱的小抽屉弹出来，“呃，明年就不用再买啦。”她补充道。  
莱昂纳多移开目光，他刚好是对这个节日完全不感兴趣的那种人。

几年前的万圣节那天，为了避开吵闹，莱昂纳多选择在郊外写生，临近午夜才回到工作室。他的屋子里通常不关灯，窗户也开着，因为艾吉奥随时可能过来。为了防止有孩子在这天晚上频繁地按门铃，门边会摆上个盛满糖果的篮子，不过没到晚上就会被拿空，即使这样，莱昂纳多也懒得添上新的。  
但是那天除了半个街区以外闪光警戒灯忽明忽暗的照过来之外，房间里一片漆黑，家具也都是一团团的黑影。他推开门喊艾吉奥的名字，没人回答他。莱昂纳多不知道是保险丝断了还是怎么回事，于是试探着往前走去摸开关。这时候一张脸突然出现在他面前。  
可以确定的是艾吉奥在那个万圣节绝对有点兴奋过头，因为他在跟两个兄弟闹了一天之后，居然还有精神套着佩德鲁乔的中世纪骑士头盔在没开灯的工作室里等上一个小时，就为了吓莱昂纳多一跳。但事实上效果不是很好。玛利亚担心佩德鲁乔出门要糖果的时候路上行驶的车辆会看不到他，所以在那身盔甲上贴了好几道反光胶布。这几乎完全毁掉了那身装扮，使它看起来相当滑稽。  
所以莱昂纳多完全没被吓到，相反的，他觉得有点好笑。  
他跌跌撞撞地往后退几步，故意装出被吓坏了的样子，然后伸手去摁墙上的开关。黑暗的地狱边境不见了，他的工作室像座湖心的岛屿一样在潮水褪去之后重新浮出来，靠在窗边晾干的肖像画上被坏心眼地加上两撇胡子，艾吉奥的蜜色眼睛正通过骑士头盔上那道细细的眼洞望着他。莱昂纳多后来时时会梦见这个场景。  
莱昂纳多很温柔地对他说万圣节快乐，但还没说完，他的小朋友就扑上来捂他的嘴，“不不不，这次让我来说！”艾吉奥喊道，很着急的样子。  
然后艾吉奥把头盔掀掉来吻他，他的鼻息是温热的，莱昂纳多在他的嘴唇上尝到樱桃果酒的味道，直到二十岁之前玛利亚都不太支持她的孩子们去接触真正意义上的“酒”。  
“万圣节快乐，莱昂。”他多少有点醉了，所以说的很慢，然后他又问自己是不是吓到他了，似乎很期待肯定回答。  
艾吉奥这样问的时候眼睛特别亮。他的眼睛一直这么亮吗，莱昂纳多有点迷糊地想，搞不清那是因为他喝了酒还是别的什么原因，曾经有段时间，他每次看见艾吉奥的眼睛都以为他因为什么伤心事在哭。  
“是啊，”他说，“我都差点要报警了。”然后他转身就走。  
艾吉奥信了，有时候他很好骗，尽管他自己也没少使坏骗人。莱昂纳多猜测即使艾吉奥希望他真的被吓到了，他还是会道歉，骗人也没影响他是个好孩子的事实。画家这么想着往外走了两步，他的小朋友果然在门口揪住他：“哎……对不起。”  
艾吉奥知道莱昂纳多一直对万圣节不太感冒，太吵太热闹，开门关门手臂发酸，很多同样对万圣节没什么积极性的人会选择直接把屋里的灯都关上，装作没人在家的样子。但他没想着要改变这个，要是莱昂纳多对平常人会感兴趣的一切也都感兴趣，那多没意思啊。  
“我还以为你看到这个会高兴呢，我打算周日戴着它到教堂去。”他用手指摸了摸头盔中央的红色十字标志说。  
莱昂纳多想象了一下那个场景，没忍住笑了，他很温柔地说：“神父会把你赶出去的。”  
艾吉奥跟着他笑起来，其实他没想真的戴着那个蠢头盔到教堂去，就是说说而已，因为那样的话莱昂纳多就会笑。但假如莱昂纳多想看的话，他不介意做出一点牺牲。  
“你不生气了吧？”他像只幼兽一样凑上去，友好的用自己的鼻子碰碰莱昂纳多的鼻子，然后又送给他一个吻。

后来，大概两天后吧，莱昂纳多终于意识到艾吉奥在屋子里坐上一个小时并不只是为了吓吓他。  
他们费了很大劲才没直接在门廊地板上滚起来，事实上，是艾吉奥单方面在费劲，因为他在忙着解对方衣服的时候还得应付莱昂纳多关于他年龄的疑问：“你是不是四个月前才过了十八岁生日？”莱昂纳多一边扶着他的腰防止艾吉奥过于激动而撞在楼梯扶手上，一边很紧张地问。  
男孩儿被他的话逗笑了，他的笑容晃了画家的眼睛，让莱昂纳多觉得艾吉奥可能没有喝醉，甚至不是一时兴起，他蓄谋已久。  
“真的吗，莱昂？你要在这时候跟我讨论这个？”  
莱昂纳多不是一个特别难说服的人，尤其是艾吉奥把他扯进卧室，掀起他的衣服对着他腹部向下延伸的金色毛发发出感叹之后。艾吉奥见过的长着灿金色长发的人里面只有莱昂纳多全身的毛发都是金色的，甚至连睫毛也是金色的，虽然他不太好意思用这个词，但这真是相当具有神话气息。  
“天哪，你是只狮子（Leo），我的狮子。”艾吉奥有点着迷的抚摸着那个位置说，接着他朝那里咬了一口。  
他们往下继续了，期间打翻了一瓶莱昂纳多原本用来给画上光的松节油，（艾吉奥摔倒在床上后气喘吁吁地问他怎么会把这个放在卧室，但是莱昂纳多没顾得上回答），而且闹出的动静太大险些把在街上游荡至凌晨两点的一群小丧尸吸引过来。第二天莱昂纳多想知道艾吉奥的母亲会怎么看待这件事，鉴于她不久前才成为莱昂纳多的长期雇主。  
“她反正不会从我这儿知道，”艾吉奥说，从画家的床上翻身下来去捡昨晚扔得满地都是的衣服，那年夏天他有点晒黑了，手臂和大腿上留下几道分明的界线，“她会从你那里知道吗？”他朝莱昂纳多眨眨眼睛，牙齿抵在嘴唇上露出笑容来，上衣的下摆刚好遮住昨晚被掐出浅浅淤青的腰。  
这使莱昂纳多突然希望他留下，他可以为艾吉奥画画，把他映在晨曦中的身影永远刻在画纸上，画上一整天也不会厌。  
但是艾吉奥忘了他的母亲有多聪明，玛利亚很快就从两人之间的微妙气氛里面察觉到发生了某些事。而当她去向自己的儿子求证的时候艾吉奥承认得相当干脆，这让莱昂纳多觉得艾吉奥其实巴不得别人早点发现，这个小混蛋。

他说的小混蛋还在车里睡着，照片却已经在通缉令上挂了几天。莱昂纳多确认了一下新闻里暂时还没有出现自己的车牌号，然后离开便利店。  
起初他们只是想着出境。艾吉奥这时候仍然很容易心软，或者说他从来就不是个狠得下心的人。他一碰上莱昂纳多就这样了：对未来保持憧憬，而且不可避免的有点浪漫主义。  
那天他醒了蛮久，窝在被子里昏昏沉沉地看了部电影，莱昂纳多建议他停车后下来走走，艾吉奥照做了。他靠着车门，盯住缓缓落到山后面去的夕阳看了一会儿，那天很冷，可是他的脸被阳光和伤口愈合造成的低烧蒸成微微发烫的玫瑰色。然后他问莱昂纳多是不是真的有芝华塔尼欧这个地方，画家回答说有，这个地名在西班牙语里的意思是没有回忆的海。  
“那我们就到那里去吧，我是说，一切都完事儿之后。”  
一瞬间莱昂纳多为他感到伤心，关于一个生命在二十出头的年岁就已经决定好了终老的方式。可是他说好，不去想他们是否真的能等到“完事儿”的时候。  
然后他们决定往加拿大的方向继续开，因为芝华塔尼欧是一切结束才能到达的地方，那里阳光炽热，万物生长不息，常春藤肆意攀附。

*

他一开始没听懂克里斯蒂娜在说什么，即使她皱着眉拿胳膊肘捅他的胸口，他还是没明白。“你们男孩儿有时候真是蠢得可以。”她翻着白眼说，然后建议艾吉奥在画家完成作品之后直接举手问他要电话号码。  
“为什么不？他看起来很年轻，而且刚刚过来的时候你夸他的眼睛非常迷人。”克里斯蒂娜从书包里掏出笔记本撕了张纸塞给他，弄出的声音有点大，导致前排的几个学生扭头回来盯着他们俩，甚至台上的画家也被吸引往他们的方向扫了一眼。  
快点决定，克里斯蒂娜把脑袋埋下去，压低声音催促他，你知道下次你哥哥才不会同意把你带进来听什么艺术讲座。  
事实上艾吉奥没去要电话号码，也没注意听莱昂纳多画完之后对那帮艺术专业的学生讲了什么，他后来有尝试看几本艺术相关的书培养兴趣，然后才搞清楚他只是对莱昂纳多感兴趣。  
看看他神迹一样的金发与蓝眼睛，还有他能轻易描绘出一切上帝造物的双手，莱昂纳多就是艺术本身嘛。  
艾吉奥后来记得的只是那间阶梯教室里到处都是人，即便是走廊上也挤满了来看莱昂纳多画画的人，所有的光都投射到画家和那个因为紧张而显得僵硬不已的模特身上，而看不见的灵感女神正张开翅膀从身后拂过他持笔的手。他觉得那天的场景像是现代版的库尔贝的《画室》，左边是他的质疑者，右边是他的追随者，只不过莱昂纳多会比库尔贝要伟大的多。  
我绝对梦到过类似的场景，艾吉奥暗自想。他觉得梦里自己是一只鸟，因为他居高临下地看着莱昂纳多在墙上作画，只不过画家看起来比现在要苍老一点，而且透过窗户漏进来的光是彩色的。

“你那天连草稿都没打呢，天才。”艾吉奥说，掀开衣服露出腹部的伤口，“所以过来帮个小忙，就当是为了我让我好受一点？”他接着说没有麻醉也没关系，自己保证不叫得太大声。  
这其实是一句废话。  
于是他们路过兽医诊所的时候莱昂纳多谎称自己的猫咪割伤了脚（兽医对他没有把猫咪带到诊所来感到很诧异），由此借到一套宠物手术用的一次性器具，然后用车里的威士忌消了毒。  
“你确定不需要咬着什么东西吗？”莱昂纳多问，把手指摁到那个位置上去，艾吉奥的身子颤了一下。  
艾吉奥之前没在想这个，莱昂纳多的话让他认真考虑了一秒钟，但还没得出个结果画家就动手了。艾吉奥怀疑他是故意的，他紧张地盯着那双可以将任何事都处理完美的手，只来得及咬住涌到嘴边的第一个脏词。

十分钟之后莱昂纳多用镊子把那颗猎枪子弹从艾吉奥腹部的伤口取了出来。尽管后者在整个过程中疼得直叫唤，流出来的血还弄脏了画家的一件外套，艾吉奥的眼睛还是一眨不眨的看完了那件金属工具被莱昂纳多的手牢牢捏住，在他身体里进出的过程。甚至包括缝针的时候他也看得很认真，这使得莱昂纳多有种被食肉动物捕获的感觉。  
小时候护士把针头推进艾吉奥胳膊里的时候他也总要盯着，但是莱昂纳多这次不一样，感觉有点像是他在艾吉奥身上画画，除了很疼之外。  
“天哪，我真该给你的手上保险。”完成之后艾吉奥喘着气说。鉴于他最近总是在发烧而且在药物作用下不是特别清醒，莱昂纳多其实不太分得清艾吉奥什么时候是在开玩笑，但这句听起来像是真的。  
年轻人的头发都被后颈和额头上渗出的汗浸湿了，他的手试探着摸了摸已经痛到有点发麻的腹部伤口，觉得那里的缝线隐约拼出莱昂纳多的名字，尽管很可能只是错觉，但这是好的那种。  
莱昂纳多留下了那枚沾血的子弹，“其实我之前有想过能不能找到维埃里朝你扔的那块石头。”画家把那枚子弹丢进一个还盛着一点酒的杯子里，艾吉奥听到那个名字有点怨气，而且多多少少对莱昂纳多会拿那颗子弹来做什么感到好奇，但他选择不去深究莱昂纳多新的奇怪爱好。

“边境线”系列房车，配备完整的烹饪用具，某几款还在车顶加装了温泉浴缸，俗称轮子上的家，美洲大陆上每天有上万组家庭或是巡回音乐人会开着这种车从路上经过，开向你能想到的最偏僻的地方。艾吉奥晕倒在快餐店门口又在莱昂纳多身边醒来后的第八天，他们在警方公布的路段监控画面上看到了莱昂纳多的那辆。  
艾吉奥起初以为会来逮他只有警察，他提醒自己假如是那样的话，他就说莱昂纳多是被自己胁迫的，尽管无论从监控还是当时的身体状况来看，他都无法完成这件事。  
后来年轻人意识到他其实没有办法确认追捕自己的到底是警察还是曾经害死他家人的那些人，也许艾吉奥能打伤他们，更好的情况是他能逃出来而且伤得不重。但假如他们发现了莱昂纳多的存在，他们会杀了他，就像对待他的父亲和兄弟们一样。  
这件事就像屋子里的大象一样显而易见，但是他怎么才意识到？  
艾吉奥坐在那里，沉默不语，脖颈僵直地等待大脑慢慢形成一个场景。子弹击碎工作室面向北面的窗户，画家的身子摇晃一下，血顺着金发淌下来，滴到刚刚钉紧在木板上的帆布表面，由鲜红逐渐变成红褐色，杀掉他的凶手也许还在想这下帮忙省了买颜料的钱。  
艾吉奥会很担心他，最终会忍不住给他打电话，但是直接转到了语音信箱，“嗨，我是莱昂纳多。我这会儿没在，有时请留言。”他想象着莱昂纳多的手机屏幕亮起，快要没电了，那台小机器孤零零的在风干的颜料盘旁边响了一阵，然后是座机的响声从厨房传来。他不愿意去想，可是停不下来。

这是比起枉死的父兄与未竟的复仇还要令他恐惧的事，他一边紧张的咬紧脸颊内侧的肉，一边又安慰自己说无论如何，那段监控看不到车牌，没什么可担心的。往后他跟莱昂纳多说起这件事一定会笑得不行：他们只剩一天的路程就可以开到加拿大去，而艾吉奥却被自己的胡思乱想吓个半死。  
但莱昂纳多不会笑，他会说他很高兴艾吉奥在担心他，然后他们会在劫后余生里接吻，然后，呃。  
想到这里，艾吉奥觉得稍微好受一点了。  
可是万一呢，万一又出事了，总是会出事的，莱昂纳多拿这话安慰他的时候他就该知道这真的只是一句安慰，可是他次次都信。  
这时候画家从驾驶座上回头问艾吉奥能不能过来开一段路，因为他这会儿想休息了。艾吉奥说好，莱昂纳多的话像是咒语一样，令他转而开始回忆自己的驾照是不是已经过了期，刚刚的事突然又一点都不去想。

*

他们离开的前一晚，天气异乎寻常的潮热。接近黄昏的时候，雨云已经在两人头顶积了厚厚的一层，他们最终决定在汽车旅馆歇脚时，大雨终于扯开天幕漏了下来。莱昂纳多先进了房间，艾吉奥只比他迟了五分钟到就已经被淋得浑身湿透。  
“该死，雨太冷了。”年轻人说，一边把身上的衣服都脱下来。莱昂纳多伸手摸他的额头，担心他的低烧会因为淋雨发展成流感，那样的话情况会比现在要麻烦上一万倍。  
“肯定是过一夜就好的那种。”艾吉奥说，甚至湿着头发就要去睡觉。“不是。”莱昂纳多说，然后把他赶进浴室洗热水澡。水放得很浅，为了不浸湿他腹部的伤口。艾吉奥搞定之后，由于没有能把头发吹干的设备，莱昂纳多叮嘱他一点要等头发干了再睡，否则会头痛。  
“莱昂。”艾吉奥昏昏沉沉地喊他的名字。年轻人很听话地裹着浴巾在电视机前面坐了一会儿，但是实在没有他感兴趣的电视节目。他看起来快要睡着了，“你想不想……”  
“什么？”  
“做爱啊，跟我做爱。”他说完就笑了。眼睛一瞬间亮得跟万圣节那天一样。  
这听起来很突兀而且让人脸红，但是艾吉奥就是这样，当他对莱昂纳多说自己有多爱他的时候他一点也不会感到羞耻。

莱昂纳多记得那次万圣节之后，在玛利亚意识到他们俩之间发生了什么之前，艾吉奥照例有空就过来工作室当模特，而莱昂纳多开始下意识地躲着他，他们的交流一度变少，年轻人的甜言蜜语常常得不到回应，而且莱昂纳多对于艾吉奥提出的想要休息的合理要求选择了无视。  
这真奇怪，艾吉奥坐在离他较远的一张高脚凳上托着腮说，你在应该以作为长辈对待我的时候选择把我当做一个年纪小几岁的朋友，或许还不只是朋友（这句很不确定，莱昂纳多的反应把他搞糊涂了），现在又想做回长辈啦？  
艾吉奥声音不大，听起来像是自言自语，但是眼睛直直望进画家的眼睛里去，他皱着眉，好像真有这么疑惑。  
他的话噎的莱昂纳多有点不知道该说什么，彼时他还陷在对艾吉奥的母亲的愧疚之中，天哪，他确实应该当好一个长辈，艾吉奥小他七岁，但感觉起来却并不是这样。那天的画作无疑又要因为画家的心烦意乱而成为一张半成品，好在年轻人并没有真的想为难他。  
“啊，我想我是太急了。”艾吉奥说，然后自顾自地讲起他跟费德里科出门打猎的事。有时候你的猎物太机警，对你的接触充满不信任，他说，你不能一开始就指望它会乖乖地走到你的猎枪射程范围里，你需要耐心等，等到它们认为你没有敌意了，才会慢慢的靠近，这时候你要做的就是，砰。  
莱昂纳多一开始没明白他在暗示什么，直到艾吉奥结束他的故事，扭头回去看着窘迫在画布前的画家。“你觉得我们仍然应该称呼彼此为朋友吗，或者别的？”年轻人问，脸上看不出情绪。莱昂纳多沉默了一会儿，几乎就要点头，但艾吉奥没有继续等下去，他在等待猎物方面确实不像他的哥哥那样冷静。  
可是艾吉奥是更加会对猎物咬紧不放的那一个，这个漂亮的年轻人对自己的枪法自信的过了头，事实证明，他确实应该自信。  
“好吧，随你。”他说，起身从高脚凳上跳下来，活动有点酸麻的手脚，发出像猫一样餍足的叹息。莱昂纳多不明白他说的好吧是什么意思，但他在那一刻忽然确信艾吉奥要离开他，要让过往的美好粉碎，毁于一旦。  
“那就暂时做我朋友吧。但是没关系，我爱你，莱昂。”起初两人都有些惊讶，艾吉奥居然是他们之间更多提起爱这个词的那一方，但这不代表莱昂纳多就恒久地一语不发。年轻人走近呆愣在原地的画家，把他扯进卧室，完全不在意莱昂纳多那幅还没完成的画两天之后就要送去参展。

他感觉到他的男孩喘息着，微微拱起脊背以迎合他的进入。艾吉奥洗完之澡后未干的发尾蹭在床单上，沾上了一点点水渍，他的意识在艾吉奥腹部的缠绕的纱布那里停留了一秒，（他很想亲吻那个位置）然后继续往下跑。艾吉奥似乎知道他在担心什么，他用食指把那些纱布挑起一点点，“没关系的，快要好了，”他说，对于现在轮到他来纵容莱昂纳多感到一阵模糊的喜悦，“别担心你会弄伤我。”  
他扶着艾吉奥的腰侧缓缓挺进，感觉到年轻人皮肤下凸出的胯骨扎着他的掌心，“疼吗，艾吉奥，疼不疼？”他问，艾吉奥咬着牙挤出两个恼怒的喉音，听起来只是不满于他停下来，而不是因为疼痛。  
“你希望我现在就继续吗？”莱昂纳多又问，这使得艾吉奥几乎开始憎恨他的体贴。  
上帝啊，年轻人嘟囔着说，然后又在后面加上莱昂纳多的名字，好像着两者对他而言并无分别。  
今晚我不想打猎，别再让我等了，他说。他这会儿显得有点委屈，撑起身体吻了吻画家的嘴唇，又因为肋骨的疼痛躺回去，然后把两腿很熟练的环到莱昂纳多的腰上。  
莱昂纳多记得起初，艾吉奥在床底之间表现得并不像他想表现得那么游刃有余，年轻人被他的攻势逼得屡屡尖叫，但听起来很开心，当他想要抽身离开，艾吉奥会像只没有进食完毕的食肉动物一样恼怒的咒骂着把他扯回去。但隔天年轻人又因为身上的吻痕太明显而臭着一张脸。他身上的矛盾之处让他变得更迷人，而且说到底，他那时候还算是一个孩子。  
现在仍然是。  
我也爱你，莱昂纳多突然说，万分怜惜，并对着艾吉奥裸露的肩膀微笑。他终于彻底推入，那块湿润的地方热切的围上来，将他缠紧了。他的手往下抚摸到艾吉奥的腹部，年轻人的因为低烧而偏高的体温透过绷带传到他手上。那里以后会留疤的，尽管是个很可爱的圆形伤疤，莱昂纳多带点惋惜地想，感觉到艾吉奥的身体比起以前要长，而且结实了一些，但同样欢迎他。  
然后是很多律动，以及夹杂在律动中的很多的喘息和吻。他们的性爱是一台精密运行的机器，年轻人觉得自己是其中逐渐磨损而且老化的一个零件，即将跟不上对方的节奏。在窗外炸响的雷声吵得他们快要耳鸣，盖住了他被莱昂纳多逼出的咒骂。  
艾吉奥分出一点点思绪想，他以后一定会记得逃离加拿大的前一天晚上他跟莱昂纳多不要命似的做爱。那天朱庇特震怒着把伏尔坎在火山中为他锻造的闪电投向大地，投向两个凡人的身侧，莱昂纳多是艾吉奥金发蓝眼的盗火者，但是全知全能的众神找不到他，只要他在艾吉奥这里，他们的眼睛就永远找不到他。  
艾吉奥觉得自己就快高潮了，他伸手攀住画家的后颈，贴紧他的身体，让他挺入的更深以探寻顶点。那感觉像是被极速推上高空，然后又摔下来。他的身体僵硬了一瞬，心跳快得像要撞出胸口，愉悦的感觉强烈的近乎痛苦。他怀疑自己听到了血液在血管里奔流的声音，然后是莱昂纳多在下一声惊雷炸响的同时咬住他的肩膀。  
“天哪。”莱昂纳多呢喃着说，金色的脑袋在他颈侧处停留了一下，年轻人觉得他好像流泪了，事后却始终无法确定。莱昂纳多抬起身子，艾吉奥以为他打算抽身——鉴于他们没来得及做任何准备措施就滚到了床上。  
根据以往的经验，莱昂纳多从他身体里退出的一刻感觉起来会像是从他两腿之间延伸出去的一串足迹，遗憾又充满空虚感，艾吉奥在昏沉中用力呼吸，强迫自己接受即将袭来的失落。  
但是他的爱人再度挺入，艾吉奥惊喘着将手指绞进莱昂纳多的发尾，扯紧了，甚至扯断了几根，足以令画家感到疼痛。他感到一股热流灌进他的内部，愉悦伴随着某种疯狂的确定性淹过他的大脑，他第一反应是等下肯定相当难清理，紧接着他又想，管他呢，尽管他从没跟莱昂纳多提过，但他期待这个。  
“你救了我，又一次，”他说，“你那时候就是这么救我的。”

他的眼睛又湿又亮，下半身泥泞得惨不忍睹，但是他看起来很开心，莱昂纳多知道他指的是那个悲伤的下午，艾吉奥也是这样眼圈泛红的撞进他怀里，抽噎着吻他，像是只强迫自己舔舐伤口的野兽。  
他默默的看了艾吉奥很久，后者坐到床沿边上去，伸手按开床头灯，开始一圈一圈解下缠在那里的绷带，他的脊柱在微光下近乎隐形，散开的头发刚好触碰到刚刚被莱昂纳多留下的咬痕。莱昂纳多觉得他们在黎明之前还会再来一次。  
以前莱昂纳多就疑惑为什么艾吉奥执意要订有两张床的房间，却又跟他挤在一块入睡，“因为，呃，当其中一张因为某些原因被弄脏了，就可以睡另外一张啦。”艾吉奥这么说，那时候莱昂纳多不知道他指的是什么原因，今天终于知道得很彻底。  
艾吉奥哄着他躺到另一张床上，躺到他身边去，困意袭来，他感到年轻人在他身侧轻微地扭动，于是他转过身子，将手伸进艾吉奥的身侧和手臂之间，掌心捂住他快要痊愈的伤口。艾吉奥这次不用醒来，不用担心那只手突然拧紧。  
艾吉奥在半梦半醒之间又开始做飞行的梦，梦境将他从北美大陆带回他几百年前的故乡。一开始艾吉奥什么都看不清，然后佛罗伦萨的屋顶出现在他脚下。还很小的时候，他不喜欢这种梦境，因为他总是会梦见坠落，坠落就伴随着惊醒。  
但这次他睡得很沉，他想自己就算惊醒，也不会是孤单一人。

End.


End file.
